BandAid
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Muliti-parings. Group of one-shots. One ranger gets hurt and another ranger is there to help.
1. SPD: SkyBridge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** 'Band-Aid' is a group of one shots featuring random Power Ranger slash, some may be more slash than others some, you may have to squint to see it, or maybe it's just fluff? I'll let you decide. This originally started with Hunter/Dustin...that's how the idea came about but I happened to be watching SPD at the time and Sky and Bridge kinda took over XDD So the next chapter will feature PRNS, for now, SPD boys. enjoi

* * *

S k y /

B r i d g e

"Sky, would you rather have hamburger meat patties as feet or have peanut butter as saliva?" Bride asked as he and Jack's sparring came to a still, with him in a loose head lock. The blue ranger just looked up at his partners with a disapproving headshake then going back to the same sentence he'd been trying to read for the past five minutes.

The team leader laughed and let Bridge get to his feet. Pushing back the hair from his face, Jack held up a hand to signal a quick break. The green ranger took a seat on the couch next to Sky and looked at the book he was reading, once he spotted the word 'rule', he looked at the floor beneath his SPD issued shoes. "Hey Sky, why do you always read the rule book?"

"So I know them and so I can tell you guys when you're doing something against regulation" he said simply and Bridge began to wonder if it was just because he couldn't read anything else, maybe he'd already memorized the book?

"You can practice reading my bath book if you want Sky" Bridge offered with a serious genuine smile. Again, Jack laughed as he paced to their left with his hands above his head, trying to get his breath back. Sky glanced over to the green ranger and rose a brow then went back to the pages of his book. "I really don't mind Sky, the letters are big, the words are easy and it's really colorful-"

"Thanks...but no thanks" was his answer.

"Okay, C'mon Bridge" Jack said as his hands fell to his side and he got into a fighting stance, said cadet looked over at Sky then go to his feet and attacked.

The two of them sparred around the whole room, much to Sky's annoyment. They climbed over the couch, over him, jumped on the table, over the table and they were just making a ruckus. Sure he could always go his shared room but he was here first so why should he have to move. If Cruger happened to come in, that wasn't his problem, he'd told them to stop more that a dozen times.

Jack ducked under a swinging arm then shouldered Bridge in the back causing him to hit the table, fall over it, then land on the floor by the blue rangers feet. "...Bridge?" The red ranger grew concerned because his third in command didn't get right up to his feet.

"I'm okay I just..." He sat up with his back against the couch and he lifted the right leg of his pants to mid-calf, "I just-"

"Skinned his leg" Sky finished, already on his knees at Bridge's side.

"Oh! I'm sorry man!" Jack said as he leaned over the table and his hands few to his hip. He usually carried a small first-aid kit but he didn't have it.

"It's okay Jack, it doesn't hurt" Bridge said with a small smile as he watched blood slowly trickle from the wound.

"I told you guys to stop and you didn't listen and this is what happens" Sky mumbled loud enough for both to hear as he grabbed gauze from his aid kit.

"He's fine"

"This time. It could have been worse" he imagined what could have happened then he shook his head and wiped up the blood.

"I can do it Sky" Bridge offered meekly, while the older cadet was mad he usually didn't enjoy being around, plus he was afraid if he touched his bare skin.

"It's fine" He said in a concentrated tone as he poured a liquid onto the stained gauze, "This is gonna sting Bridge"

"Hey is that that stuff my mom use to put on my cuts when I was a little kid? It was a long time ago but I remember the-" He was instantly cut off when the liquid touched his wound. It stung. Like hell. He had a grip on Sky's shoulder and one on Jack's out stretched hand, he had it hanging in the air for a while, Bridge didn't know why till he gripped it tight.

The gauze was held in place for a few seconds longer then Sky pulled the damp bloody gauze from the wound then he replaced it with a new stark white one. Bridge's grip on his shoulder and Jack's hand grew lacks and he brought his arms back to his knees and his clenched eyes opened. Blue medical tape held the white material over the (estimated) four inch wound in three places.

"There Bridge, you're all fixed up" Jack said as he gave his friends shoulder a pat.

"Yeah...thanks Sky" he said slowly as a gloved finger ran over the blue tape.

"Don't let it happen again Jack" Sky sat back on the couch and went back to his book. The leader just held a hand to his torso and the other held out gesturing toward Bridge, he was going to shoot back a remark but Bridge took his hand and got to his feet.

"Thanks Jack" he grinned.

"We can stop sparring, since someone doesn't want-"

"Oh, I want to keep sparring Jack" he said, figuring the red ranger was referring to him as 'someone' rather than the actual someone was looking over his book at Jack like he was at fault for what happened to him.

"Not you," Jack shook his head a smiled, "I'm going to get some food, you coming?"

"Um," the green ranger looked from Jack to a reading Sky then back to Jack, "I'll catch up with you later"

"Okay" Jack left through the sliding door to the cafeteria; he could really go for a bagel or something.

Bridge sat on the couch and leaned over a bit to read the book with his friend. He didn't really get the point of reading the same book over and over again but Sky would argue that it didn't make any sense to play the same videogame over and over. Buttered toast sounded really good when Jack mentioned food but his leg stung and it was really distracting. He opted to stay with Sky because the other man drew all his attention, always did. Even if he went to eat with Jack there would be other people and it wouldn't help his hurt leg.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sky asked as he flipped a page.

"I'm fine Sky, don't worry" He brought his patched up leg on the couch and scanned the words on the page closest to him.

"Okay" Sky let a small smile come across his lips only because the younger cadet couldn't see it.


	2. NS: HunterDustin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Alrighty, I don't really have anything to note...so enjoi.

* * *

H u n t e r /

D u s t i n

"Dude, lay off!" Dustin shouted as he ran past Tori, Blake, Cam and Hunter.

The rangers were all at Ops, they were going through training, they had just finished sparring each other and were getting ready for a five mile run but they were being held up by Shane and Dustin, mostly Dustin. The earth ninja was being chased around the room by an unrelenting wind ninja and he was shouting about Shane staying away as he ran around and weaved through his friends.

"Hey guys, stop running please" Cam asked, he really couldn't afford another Blake and have then tripping over any wires. That was the last thing he needed.

"You heard the man" Hunter sighed as he grabbed Dustin around the waist and pulled him to his side.

"Dude!" the younger man instantly began to fight his hold, "What're you? N-No, he's gonna-! Dude!"

"Alright" Shane came up to the restrained ninja with an evil-dentist-going-to-pull-out-all-your-teeth grin.

"Hunter! C'mon!"

"Okay...Dustin chill," he took the alcohol, gauze and the small band-aid box from Shane, "You guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you" he informed as he dragged the earth ninja to the low table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks...he was totally gonna put that stuff on my cut" he pointed to the brow alcohol bottle and smiled with relief, he was glad Shane and the others walked out of Ops with no complaints.

"No problem, where's your cut?" He asked as he rubbed his chin, there wasn't any reason for Dustin to get a cut, he was wearing his ninja jacket and if he was going to get hurt, it'd be on his face...his face was fine or on his legs, from what he could see, they were fine to.

"On my shoulder" He mumbled as he started opening his jacket to reveal his yellow tank top and an angry cut on his shoulder, blood was smeared over the cut and his shoulder. Hunter now knew he put his jacket on so Shane wouldn't patch him up.

"What were you guys doing?" Keeping Dustin's attention was going to be easy. The crimson ninja discretely poured some of the contents in the brown bottle onto the pure white gauze.

"We were talking and then..." He paused and Hunter froze, wondering if Dustin spotted him with the cleaning liquid. "...Oh yeah! He totally has a secret dude. Wow, you have no idea how crazy it is!"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Yeah, so I was going to tell you guys and he started casing me then he pushed me, there was this corner and I was like-" his hands few out in front of his body, nearly whacking the thunder ninja's nose, hands shaking wildly and screaming like he was bracing himself for a fall, "Then bam!" He started laughing and shook his head.

"So what's the secret?" Hunter asked as he brought his hand to Dustin's shoulder.

"Okay...you can't tell anyone dude..." he glanced over to Sensei, who was sleeping in his hotel thing, then he leaned forward and whispered Shane's big secrete into his friends ear. While he was doing that Hunter slowly lowered the gauze onto his cut, he nearly forgot to clean the cut because of what he was hearing.

"No way...." Hunter shook his head and held the gauze in place for a few more seconds, "Dude, you're full of shit" There was no way what Dustin said was true. There was just no way.

"Am not! It's totally true" He said with a pointed finger.

"Yeah? You heard that from the horse's mouth?"

"...There are no horses at Ops dude, you know that. Plus I was talking to Shane" he clarified, like Hunter was the dense one of the pair.

"It's a saying or whatever" He clarified as he lifted the gauze and rubbed the surrounding crimson smeared skin till it was clean.

"Right well, remember, you can't...tell...anyone" The directions were given slowly like Hunter was going to have to process each word in order to understand what was being said.

"Right, I got it..." He trailed off as he set the stained square to the side and pulled a yellow band-aid from the box and applied it to the wound.

"That's it?" Dustin asked as he looked at his shoulder.

"Yeah"

"That was quick..." he ran a hand over the band-aid, waterproof, nice.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts"

"Then don't poke at it" Hunter shooed his jabbing finger away from the bright patch.

"I wasn't...never mind, look it's not my fault dude...it's just..."

"Okay...here," Hunter leaned down to Dustin's shoulder and placed his lips directly over the covered cut then pulled back, "Better?"

"A little..." Dustin grinned and looked down at his gloved hands then back at the crimson ninja, "I think I just bit my cheek" he frowned and held a hand to the outside of his cheek. The thunder ninja smirked and kissed his friend.

The earth ninja dug his fingers in thick blond hair and slipped his tongue between perfect lips. With a soft groan Hunter pulled back and gave Dustin a quick peck on the lips, "All better bro, let's go" He got up from the table then helped Dustin up and grabbed his jacket off the table.

"I wanna change my shirt first, hang on" he brushed off his shirt and shrugged, it wasn't dirty but it wasn't a shirt he wanted to run in.

"Hurry up then so we can go" He didn't really want to be so far behind the others that they would miss the next part of training, which was the best part, tsunami cycle training.

"Okay," The earth ninja walked off then stopped before making it out of the room, "Hey Hunter...I might need some help"

"No...No! _Not_ before training, you know what happened last time" he said as he strategically repositioned Dustin's jacket in his arms to cover the proof that he was recalling the time they took almost an hour out of training to do what he was hinting at, then when they started sparring they weren't completely focused.

"Aw...C'mon," The earth ninja leaned against the wall and lazily scratched his stomach, like his shirt lifting up slightly wasn't his fault.

"Fine" Hunter tossed the uniform top to the side before walking over to Dustin, he was going to work on his self control when it involved the younger ninja way...way more.


	3. SPD: ZBridge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Sky and Bridge would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first male/female fic. I know, weird. So yeah, plus it's SPD, i'm not that well verse with the characters still. Keep that in mind and enjoi.

* * *

Z /

B r i d g e

She wasn't a natural klutz and she wasn't a strict rule follower, so she wanted to know why she nicked her cheek on a thorn when she tripped over a rock and fell into a bush and she didn't have her kit. Z got up from the muddy ground and brushed the back of her hand against her cheek and there was blood covering her hand and she sighed, it was a lot deeper than she thought. Jack and Sky had passed her in their run, Syd was close behind her but she didn't want to ask her for help because she didn't want a pink band-aid on her face. Bride was also behind her, she knew he could run ahead with Jack and Sky if he wanted to but he always said he was pacing himself.

The slapping of shoes against mud came closer as Sydney approached. Fifth in command slowed to a stop in front of her, "Oh, Z, what happened?" her voice was full of concern for her teammate.

"I just fell over" she explained as she pointed to the thorny plant behind her.

"Do you need a band-aid?"

"Um, No, I was going to wait for Bridge" She looked down the path but the green cadet was no where in sight.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this, but Bridge doesn't have the cutest band-aids, well one or two are...look, I'll let you use one of mine" She offered with a smile as she started going through her kit.

"It's fine Syd...You should...finish running so you can get some make up together so you can cover the scar"

"Good idea" She put a hand on her hip and put a finger to her lips then nodded, "Okay" the pink ranger got back on the path and continued the run.

Almost three minutes later Bridge approached her, he didn't look tired at all and his breathing was even. "Bridge"

"Oh, hey Z, what's the matter?" he kept his pace in place as he talked to her, "I know it's slow running but if you pace yourself you won't get tired and it's not that bad because when I get done I'm ready for the next part of training" he said with a smile.

"I'll try it sometime...do you have a band-aid"

"Yeah sure," he stopped running in place in favor for pulling a bundle of band-aid from his kit, "Do you want one with you on it?" he held a band-aid up that had yellow ranger helmets all over it, technically it was the A-squad rangers but he didn't care.

"How many different ones do you have?"

"Oh, I have...well there's ones with us alone then with someone else, there's five of us so I have..." he trailed off as his fingers rose slowly, "Fifteen different ones, there's one with you then one with you and Jack, one with you and Sky, one with you and me and one with you and Sky and-"

"Yellow and green"

"Okay" He pulled a band-aid from the bundle with a green and yellow ranger helmet.

"You're kinda cute when you babble Bridge" She observed with a smile, she'd always thought he was cute she just never felt the immediate need to tell him. Not that she was embarrassed about her feelings she just never thought to bring it up because they weren't serious, she just thought he was cute.

"Thanks Z" He pulled the slick paper from the back and shakily placed it over the gash on her cheek, his own cheeks were burning softly, "There you go" he pressed the band down so it wouldn't come back up.

"Thank you Bridge" The fourth in command smiled then they started back on the last quarter mile of their six mile run.


End file.
